youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Attack of the Unknown
Hello it's me Ketchup and I'm here to show you the short story that I wrote for the Horror Competition for another website I like to visit. The total amount of words was 1,574. I had to correct some word errors, but it should be alright now. Until the 30th of April, the competition is still running, so I don't know who the winner is yet. |} ---- “I’m so glad you came!” Natasha Andrews said happily to her friend Katelyn Hilaire, giving her a welcoming hug. “Well, I told you I was going to come,” She shrugged, then looked around the kitchen in an excited manner, “So, are we going to play Silent Hill 2, or what?!” Natasha laughed happily, nodding, as she moved towards her computer. The image of the main menu for Silent Hill 2 upon the screen and reading to play. Katelyn looked at her happily and they got settled into play. Five or so minutes later Natasha sighed as she watched Katelyn helplessly play the game. She was getting used to the controls again and since they had hardly any health left (yeah, they tried to get James killed, but it got boring) the thought that she was going to die straight away at the first major part of the game was there. There hadn’t been any scares yet, which bored them both. Katelyn kept muttering something and as soon as Natasha asked what she was muttering, she quickly became quiet and didn’t respond. In fact, she didn’t say anything for the rest of the time she played and this scared Natasha a little. “Katelyn, talk to me,” Natasha muttered, quietly. Playing the game at about 11 PM and in pitch darkness meant she had to whisper, and if they screamed, she didn’t want to imagine the trouble they were going to be in. Katelyn looked at her for a split second, then turned back to playing the game, as if not wanting to get interrupted again. Natasha heard a thud from in her room and the first thing she thought of was the stupid, boring movie. That being said, the movie was Paranormal Activity. Natasha went to her room and tried to switch on the lights. It would not go on, but this didn’t freak her out, well not until her TV turned on, along with her Wii. She was positive that no one was in the room, so there was no way the TV or Wii should have turned on. Then it was as if the mind of the Wii had its own. It turned itself onto the game and Natasha cursed slightly, as the volume was put on. She swore she wasn’t doing any of this. And then she cursed yet again when she realized the game that was in the Wii was Resident Evil 4. Okay, so now she had two different games being played at once, this was perfect. How was she going to turn off the TV? The power! She crawled underneath her bed and unplugged the plug of the TV and the Wii, but it didn’t change anything, as the main menu of RE4 appeared on the screen. “Come on! This house is not haunted!” She muttered silently and started laughing at her own stupidity. She had been playing too many games and thinking like that was stupid. “It’s like the damn beta version of RE4, only there are no knights here to try and hit me, there is no ‘hook man’ to haunt me and there are no bloody dolls that have knives trying to kill me, even though none of those things was real anyway,” She muttered to herself and laughed just because the very thought actually really scared her. The sudden clunking of knights’ armour scared her, she wondered if it was the video game or if it was echoing from the kitchen. It was loud and it should have woken up her other family members, but the feeling in the air was isolation and the feeling that no one else was there. Natasha stood up and walked out to the kitchen, where Katelyn was and hopefully would still be. She heard the knight’s footsteps grow louder, but Natasha stayed calm. “Natasha, where are you? Why did you turn your TV on?” Katelyn asked, from the kitchen. Natasha sighed with a little relief at hearing her speak, but the continuation of the knight’s footsteps still left her on edge. “I don’t know, but I’m coming,” She replied, running out into the kitchen, hoping dearly that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. When she entered the kitchen and saw Katelyn still looking at the computers monitor, she even wondered if Katelyn had called for her. “You called for me, didn’t you?” Natasha asked her, curiously, anger rising as when Katelyn replied she still didn’t look away from the screen to look at her. “No Tash, I didn’t. You must be hearing things, maybe your nerves for this game is really getting to you,” She replied, shaking her head as the noise of the footsteps came through the speakers from the game. “Stop playing stupid little ‘mind games’ with me, alright?” Natasha replied and turned around to face a suit of armour standing there, looking at her. Well, she didn’t actually know if it was looking at her, but it frightened her. Its arms slowly moved upward, its hand about to grip around her neck. Natasha had the odd thought of the cold steel touching her delicate neck and gripping tightly, not being able to breathe. She quickly ran around the armour and into her parents’ room. As she entered the pitch dark room, she knew they weren’t there; there was no usual human presence to welcome her. If she didn’t know better, the room looked frightening as she neared the bed and uncovered the bed. Dead bodies…that’s what it was. Two dead bodies lying next to each other. The resemblance of her parents was on their faces. Natasha quickly put her hand to her mouth, as to make sure neither the knight nor Katelyn could hear the silent scream that was inside her. Did the knight do this? Did ''Katelyn ''do this?! Natasha shook her head and rushed to the other side of the house to her sisters’ bedroom. The window was open and the bedside table’s light was turned on. Hopefully her sister had escaped. “Tash, what are you doing? Why is your face covered with shock?” Katelyn asked her, as Natasha turned around to face the door frame. She stood there, an innocent teenager with her hair out and her blue eyes tired with exhaustion. That’s what Katelyn always looked like, but Natasha had a fear, a fear that this was not her friend that she would hang out with at school. No, that look of madness told her something else. That she had caused Natasha to be frightened by her parents, that her sister had jumped out the window and that Katelyn was a lot more interested by the video game. This told her it was all just a joke. An April fools in March and Natasha was angered by it. “How dare you play such a game with my mind?! How dare you scare me half to death with my parents’ deaths,” She screamed at Katelyn and Katelyn looked at her with shock. Katelyn shock her head, afraid, “No Natasha, nothing like that happened. Your mum got up to make sure not to stay up to late and that’s when you left to your bedroom ‘because you thought you heard something. You didn’t come back and the last thing I really remember that you said to me was that ''I ''had called for you, when I never even did so, then after you went into your parents’ bedroom, scaring the crap out of them, you screamed and ran here.” “No Katelyn, I saw my parents dead and a knight in armour chasing me about, trying to kill me! You must have seen it! It was in the same kitchen!” Natasha replied and ran into the kitchen and saw the suit of armour there as if waiting for her to do something. “You are crazy Natasha! You are freakin’ crazy! You’re saying things that aren’t even, you talking to people you don’t even see! You need to go to the hospital!” Katelyn than ran out of the room and Natasha heard those footsteps. Natasha looked up from the ground and saw the knight standing over her, its arms held out in front of it and it shocked her when it suddenly jumped to life, grabbing hold of her throat. It cut off her air supply and Natasha was wide eyed with fear, the fear that told her that her life was going to end here and now. When her parent’s ran into the kitchen, all they heard was silence. Katelyn stood near the window above the sink, scared by her friends’ motives. She then heard the pitter-patter of shy, light feet walking towards her. “Katelyn, you believe me right? That I died in this very kitchen twelve hours after Emily did,” She heard Natasha whisper in a gurgling gasp, as if she were still trying to get air. Katelyn knew what she mean, that their friend Emily had died just twelve hours beforehand in the kitchen via suffocation. What freaked Katelyn out most of all was that…she would be next. “Yes, I do believe,” Katelyn replied in a hash whisper as for Natasha’s parents’ not to hear her. She was shivering. Watching horror movies like this was fine, but having it really happen to her was not. “See you in twelve hours….” The faded whisper was gone and the knight’s footsteps began. Category:Horror Category:Psychological